Cosas que no se dicen
by R.S.Black
Summary: Ronald Weasley es adictivo. Es invasivo y torpe y tosco en movimientos. Ronald es la testarudez en persona y es todo lo que Hermione jamás será. Es el que la hace rabiar por cualquier cosa, pero que sin embargo, es el único que puede hacerla feliz.


_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto es mío. Todo es de J. y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro. _

_Vale, ¿Esto? Todo culpa del sueño, de películas a media noche y Abba y su "Dancing Queen" de banda sonora (¡Que no sé de donde demonios salió, hombre!) La pura y triste verdad._

_Es mi primer Ron/Hermione en mucho tiempo, así que cariño sí que le tengo (muy mucho) así que, por favor, tengan piedad y no me odien por esta escoria._

_He dicho._

**_R._**

* * *

**Cosas que no se dicen.**

Lo encuentra al pie de las escaleras, con la ropa rasgada, heridas que aún no cicatrizan del todo repartidas por su cuerpo y con el cabello alborotado pegado a su nuca, efecto del sudor resultante de la guerra.

Parece una de esas estatuas antiguas que prevalecen aún después de tanto tiempo y para Hermione, Ron nunca ha estado tan apuesto.

Baja los escalones intentando pensar en lo que va a decirle. Le sudan las palmas de las manos y siente como una de las heridas que tiene en el rostro, que va desde la oreja hasta la mitad de la mejilla, arde, se expande y palpita como si tuviera vida propia.

El sabor metálico de la sangre seca en su boca se confunde con el de la muerte que está impregnado en cada una de las paredes del castillo. Termina de bajar el último escalón y Ron ―alto, interminable y jodidamente encantador. _Ron_― la mira a los ojos, y aquella parte de Hermione ―la razonal, la que tiene una respuesta para _casi_ todo― se desbarata a sus pies con un sonido ensordecedor.

―¿Cómo estás?

Le toma de la mano y aparece esa corriente de aire que le recorre por toda la espalda con tanta fuerza, que Hermione está segura de que Ron ha podido sentirla―al igual que los latidos de su corazón y el palpitar incesante de su sangre―.

―Bien, supongo.

Y a pesar de todo ―de la falta de fe, de la tristeza y de _Fred_― Ron es capaz de sonreírle. Es capaz de _mirarla_ como nunca lo ha hecho y dedicarle una sonrisa sin segundas intenciones que es capaz de destruirla y armarla en un segundo, que nace en sus ojos ―azules, transparentes, puro Weasley― y termina en sus labios.

―¿Dónde está Harry?―pregunta y Hermione sonríe.

―Con Neville, en el comedor―responde―.Madame Pomfrey le está revisando las quemaduras y de paso le cura las heridas a los demás―agrega y Ron frunce el ceño.

―Deberías estar ahí.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Porque estás herida, Hermione y alguien tiene que verte.

_Está preocupado. _Hermione está segura de que jamás ha tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien como en ese momento. Ron le recuerda a los cuentos que leía cuando pequeña y al beso de buenas noches que le daba su padre antes de dormir.

Tiene ganas de tocarlo para ver si todo eso es real. Alarga una mano ―pequeña y delgada― para tocarle la mejilla y sonríe cuando Ron cierra los ojos, le aprieta los dedos con la suya―enorme y pecosa― y tiembla.

―¿Qué ocurre, Ron?

Ron abre los ojos y se ven cristalinos.

―Es solo que no quiero que te vayas.

Y la abraza. La rodea con sus brazos larguísimos y Hermione se siente pequeña entre la montaña rusa que es Ron. Puede oler su perfume tras el sudor y la tierra húmeda y siente como todas esas heridas que tiene regadas por el cuerpo y que han calado en lo más profundo, desgarrando y escarbando, palpitan con el contacto.

Su espalda es tan ancha que con todos los brazos del mundo, Hermione no podría rodearla. Entierra la nariz en su pecho y la respiración de Ron le hace cosquillas en la cabeza. Entonces se maldice. Por ser tan débil y haberse enamorado de alguien como él que es la persona menos sensible que conoce y la más testaruda y orgullosa que jamás llegará a conocer.

Se maldice por no haberlo visto llegar y por el simple hecho de tocarle un segundo ―quizás dos o tres― y emocionarse y sonrojarse como si aún tuviera trece años y Ron aún fuera aquel chico que la hacía enfadar por las tardes y que aparecía en sus sueños repentinamente y sin avisar para seguir torturándola.

Porque nada de _eso_ que le estaba pasando aparecía en los libros que había leído y se negaba a buscar el significado de la palabra _amor _en un diccionario, justamente, porque ―¡Merlín santísimo!― solo era una niña y _son las hormonas, Hermione, te estás pareciendo a Lavender._

Pero entonces el Ron inmaduro e insensible había pasado a ser uno más independiente, más mayor, más hombre y había crecido, transformándose de pronto en aquel muchacho alto, enorme e incansable ―en lo que a Hermione tanto le temía― y se había metido en ella haciéndose lugar a rasguños y mordiscos para nunca más salir de ahí.

―No me iré nunca, Ron, de verdad.

―¿Lo prometes?―pregunta anhelante y Hermione suspira antes de responder.

―Lo prometo.

Y antes de que pueda decir algo más, Ron le toma el rostro con esas manos enormes que tiene, se encoge de hombros y la besa. Con el alma y con todo el cuerpo. La atrae hacia él como si fuera un imán gigante y ella una simple y liviana barra de metal. La invade y le hace explotar por dentro, una y otra vez, como una bomba del tiempo.

Ronald Weasley es adictivo. Es invasivo y torpe y tosco en movimientos. Ronald es la testarudez en persona y es todo lo que Hermione jamás será. Es animal, primitivo y un poco gruñón. Es capaz de llevarla a cualquier parte que quiera con solo tocarla y es el único al que ha dejado acercarse. Lento, con cuidado y sin apuros.

Ron es la persona más valiente y leal que ha conocido en su vida ―por sobre todos los demás. Por sobre Harry, por sobre _Ojo Loco_ y por sobre Fred o cualquier Weasley― es el menor de seis hermanos, el que tiene que heredar túnicas remendadas y varitas viejas que no le dejan volatilizar todo ese poder que le corre por las venas. Es el Gryffindor más Gryffindor que jamás podrá conocer y el que tiene un león rugiendo en lo más profundo de su ser, bajo todas esas capas de humildad, destreza y fuerza.

Ron es el que hace las mejores cosas y las más importantes y le da el mérito a los demás porque está acostumbrado. El que piensa que no merece nada porque es inseguro e incapaz, pero que es el único que se merece el mundo entero y la luna si es posible.

El que intenta siempre superarse a si mismo y demostrarle a su madre que no es mejor que ninguno de sus hermanos ―que no es tan inteligente como Bill o como Percy, que no es tan bueno en Quidditch como Charlie, tan ingenioso como los gemelos o tan justo como lo es Ginny― pero que se ha ganado la oportunidad para que todo el mundo sepa que él si que merece ser parte de esa familia y de todo lo que él se proponga.

Es aquel que la hace flaquear en el peor momento y que provoca que le tiemblen las piernas. Es el que Hermione siempre ha esperado aunque lo niegue y el que grita por teléfono porque nunca ha aprendido a usarlo y _¿Cómo me escucharás si no grito, Hermione? _Es el que le ofreció ―con un tono desesperado y suplicante― que podría enseñarle todo su árbol genealógico para que se hiciera pasar por su prima si era necesario. El que la hace rabiar por cualquier cosa, pero el que le saca una sonrisa al minuto siguiente.

Ronald _Ron _Weasley es el que perdió a un hermano en la guerra a los diecisiete años, pero siguió luchando por las generaciones venideras y por un futuro mejor. El que no se rindió y el que lloró, sufrió y derramó sangre para poder vivir en un mundo sin maldad. El que no es perfecto ni mucho menos, pero es todo lo que Hermione necesita para seguir adelante.

Ron es el que todos tacharían de caprichoso e infantil, pero que al conocerlo podrían ver esa parte de él que solo ella puede ver. Esa parte fiera y luchadora que le congela los sentidos y le hace sonreír a pesar de todo. De la guerra, de las pérdidas y los momentos tristes que bien podrían haber sido los más felices y que jamás volverán.

Es impaciente e idiota. Es malhumorado y flojo y que quizás si no lo hubiera conocido nunca, se habría ahorrado todos los dolores de cabeza que ha tenido, pero es imposible porque Ron la hace querer ser una persona mejor porque a veces siente que no lo merece y quiere recompensarlo.

Es al que hubiera extrañado sin conocerlo y el único que puede hacerla feliz.

―Eres grandiosa, Hermione ¿Sabes?― es lo primero que dice al separarse―usando aquel tono serio que pocas veces ha utilizado― y, apesar de la guerra y esa desazón que todos tienen en el cuerpo, Hermione quiere saltar, reír y gritar que le quiere así como es.

―No digas tonterías, Ronald.―dice, en cambio, con esa voz de sabelotodo que tiene―.Soy gruñona, exasperante y extremadamente correcta―y enumera con los dedos para no perderse, por supuesto.

―¿Y eso que tiene de malo?―pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué qué tiene de malo?―pregunta.―Pues que a veces resulta un poco agotador, la verdad.

―Un poco, si―acepta al final, ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo la boca en un gesto que quiere ser sonrisa, pero no llega a serlo―.Pero, qué sería de mí si no tuviera con quien discutir todos los días―dice y hace _todo eso _de encogerse de hombros tan gracilmente que la hace sonreír por dentro.

―No sé, ¿Una vida más tranquila?

―Neee.―y dice ese _neee _como si fuera la verdad más grande del mundo―.Sería demasiado aburrido.

―¡Oh, Ronald!―dice y le pega en uno de esos brazos enormes que tiene y está segura de que ni siquiera lo ha sentido. Y quiere sonreír, pero esa mirada tan penetrante con la que Ron la mira le toca un punto frágil―donde debería doler, pero no duele― y es incapaz de hacerlo―lo de sonreír, claro―.

―Eres grandiosa y punto.―Hermione abre la boca para contradecirle, pero Ron niega con la cabeza, demostrando una vez más lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser.―Y no te atrevas a contradecirme.

-No digas eso, Ron―agacha la cabeza avergonzada―.Los dos sabemos que no es cierto.

-Es la verdad, Hermione.―dice, y parece que fuera tres metros más alto―.Jamás te mentiría.

_Lo sé. _

Tiene ganas de decirlo, pero no lo hace porque es innecesario. Sus sentimientos son tan transparentes como sus ojos azules y Ron puede verlos perfectamente y sin esfuerzo.

―Es increíble que todo haya pasado ¿No?―cambia de tema tan repentinamente, que se marea un poco. _Tal vez no quiera que le contradiga, _piensa y sonríe antes de responder con un suspiro y de corrido.

―Si.

_Es increíble. Asombroso y de otro mundo que estés aquí, Ron. _

Es fantástico.

* * *

_No tienen derecho a odiarme porque se los he advertido._

_Amenzas, tomates, frutas y demaces. Después del "Go"_

_Un beso enorme._

_**R.**_


End file.
